


bliss • muke

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Daddy Luke, M/M, Top Luke, michael in panties and makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke comes home from work early, surprised to see his boy in black panties and makeup</p>
            </blockquote>





	bliss • muke

with an exaggerated sigh, luke stood up from the black desk chair, letting it roll behind him as he reached for his briefcase that laid against his large brown desk. he quickly logged out of his computer before pushing the chair back in and beginning to walk out of his large office.

the blonde man was beyond tired. he's been working later hours for the past two weeks due to the fact he lost an important employee and all he needed was to lay in bed with his baby boy.

luke and michael have been together for about ten months, not too soon to move in, and not too late to continue learning things about each other.

michael believed luke was going to be arriving home at midnight, so the young boy stood in the large master bedroom, his clothing littered onto the tan carpet. he stood in front if the mirror, his eyes glued to his own body as he twisted his hips to glance at his bum.

the black lace panties perfectly complimented his pale skin as it wrapped around his round bum and he smiled lightly, letting out a shaky breath as he stood straight, bitting his bottom lip as his eyes traveled to the large pile of panties he just bought as luke was at work.

michael took the matte lipstick what was a dark red and carefully spread it over his plump lips, his hips swaying lightly as his playlist played softly through the speakers that were installed in their room. michael smiled to himself, his self esteem flying out of the roof as he fixed his dyed blonde hair. mascara was next, and he curled his soft lashes before coating them with the mascara. 

but he felt guilty, michael had such fascination with girly things. makeup, lingerie, skirts. he could never tell luke. he was too embarrassed, mostly because he was raised by very strict father who believed such things on a man were disgusting. and he's never gotten this opinion out of luke. even if they've been together for almost a year there was so much the two were learning about each other. 

so when the bedroom door clicked open, michael's eyes flew wide, his head turning to where his tall boyfriend stood frozen, gulping before dropping his briefcase. michael dropped the mascara onto the floor after is was twisted closed, kicking his makeup over until it was under the bed.

"i-um." michael bit his tongue before he felt tears pool around his bright green eyes, pursuing his lips before he rushed to the large bed to pull over his creme sweater. 

"michael-"

"it's okay, i understand." michael nodded, quickly taking the pile of panties and throwing them back into the victoria's secret bag as the sweater fixed over the panties, hiding the lace. michael's tears fell to the cotton and he sniffled, grabbing for the speaker's remote and turning the music off.

"stop, no." luke breath out, grabbing michael's wrist and the boy winced, causing luke to frown as he gently tugged his boyfriend closer to him.

god did he look gorgeous.

both of their hearts were pounding and michael looked up at luke with his soft watering eyes that held pearls of emerald. the blonde wasn't able to take his eyes off his face, studying every feature like this was his last minute to being with michael. 

the smaller boy grew even more nervous as the seconds past that luke didn't say a word. he hated this did he? he was most likely thinking of what he was going to say to michael as a break up, and that thought caused michael to let out a chocked sob.

unsure what to say, luke quickly wiped away the multiple tears that were left on his cheeks. 

"will your lipstick rub off if i kiss you?" luke whispered, and michael's eyes widened slightly before he smiled and let out a small laugh.

"it's matte, i could suck your dick and it won't rub off." 

and luke laughed as well. "then you're going to need to buy a bunch more because i think i like this matte lipstick."

a big smile tugged at michael's lips before his body was tugged even closer and luke leaned his forehead against michael's, giving a small peck on michael's lips. that was enough to leave michael's stomach erupting with butterflies. 

"why didn't you tell me earlier?" luke sighed, his hands resting on michael's hips as his fingers traced over the lace that was hidden from the sweater.

"i thought you would hate it." michael admitted with a frown and luke scoffed, his hands sliding under the sweater, causing michael to shiver as he gripped luke's broad shoulders. 

"are you kidding me? this is the hottest thing i have ever seen in my life." 

michael laughed lightly, his arms sliding down luke's shoulders so they wrapped around his neck and he toyed with luke's blonde hair, who let out a hum. 

"i love you." michael mumbled, resting his head on luke's shoulder, before the man let his hands slip under michael's panties and his index finger pushed harshly into his boyfriend's tight hole. 

michael's jumped, "oh my jesus-luke ow!" michael whined in discomfort as luke pushed his dry finger deeper into michael. "i was trying to have a fucking-" michael moaned, "sentimental moment and you have to fucking-fuck."

with a second finger pushed into his tight hole, michael whimpered and he threw his head back, fully trusting luke to not drop him as he began scissoring his digits, opening up michael as his fingers were inching toward that one spot that would leave michael weak with one touch. 

"love ya too." luke said, his lips curled into a smirk and michael's smaller fingers laced through the soft hair and tugged at his harshly, causing luke to groan and force his third finger into michael. the younger boy moaned loudly, his nails digging into luke's shoulder and his other hand gripped his hair. 

"fuck-daddy, fuck." michael moaned loudly, the name grew accustomed after a while and when it slipped from his lips, luke pushed his three finger up quickly, causing michael to jut forward.

there it is.

luke kept brushing his fingers against michael's sweet spot, causing the boy's legs to go limb and he nearly fell over before luke tightened his grip around his smaller boyfriend.

"daddy, please." michael whined. "please just fuck me." 

"will do." luke hummed cheekily, pulling his fingers out quickly and michael winced before he was being dragged to the king sized bed, pushed down harshly and he fell onto the pile of pillows. his bright eyes glancing up at luke as the man began fiddling with his belt and michael took the time to pull his sweater off.

he bit his lip harshly and did his best to hide a cheeky smile, licking his lips as luke pulled his work pants off along with his boxer. "shit, you're so beautiful princess."

princess

michael smiled at this and wondered how he got someone as amazing a luke. 

"gonna fuck you so well." luke mumbled as he sat on the bed, bending down as his fingers ghosted over michael's aching crotch. michael groaned and jutted his hips up, but luke pushed them down. "don't be eager now, we'll get there."

"luke seriously get you dick up my ass."

luke raised an eyebrow at michael, tilting his head and the sight caused michael to let out a stuttered breath. "what did you call me?"

"i'm sorry." he whimpered, throwing his head to the side. "daddy, please." 

"alright princess, i got you." luke assured, moving up until he was hovering over michael, looking straight into his green eyes. luke smiled, brushing aside some of the hair was was falling in front of his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. 

his hands trailed down michael's stomach, finally finding the panties that he began to tug off, michael's smaller length fell out, sitting on top of his stomach and luke's fingers brushed against the freshly shaven thighs. 

michael grew impatient, licking his lips before tugging luke down and bringing their lips together. luke grunted in surprise before throwing the lace across the room and he began to line himself up with michael's hole, his tongue licking at michael bottom lip and their heads tilted at their lips worked together. 

michael moaned on luke's lips as he felt the tip press against his hole but his eyes flew open and he slapped his hands against his chest. luke stopped and pulled away, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "what?"

"put a condom on i'm not getting any diseases."

"what? michael we were tested." luke grumbled, rolling his eyes and michael huffed.

"what was six months ago, luke i--" luke interrupted michael by slamming himself into michael, pushing the boy up and causing the headboard to slam against the wall harshly and michael moaned so loud, his voice was about to break.

luke shifted his hips, knowing just where to thrust and he did just that, thrusting deeply and quickly and michael whimpered as he bit at luke's shoulder, his noises muffled and his nails started to dig into his back. "oh fuck, princess." luke groaned, throwing his head back before he brought his lips back to michael, gripping the sheets harsly as his arms were on either side of his boy. "so fucking tight."

michael moaned, bitting luke's lip harshly while his nails began to cut the blonde's back. "daddy, faster." 

luke did as requested, forcing his hips to move at a faster pace as he hit michael's prostate with all he had, kissing michael face repeatedly and bitting down on the pale skin of his neck. he sucked and lapped his tongue over as his hips didn't slow down and he continued to litter his skin with marks knowing that's what the boy loved most.

michael's lips were parted and he threw his head back, struggling to let out any noises as he was overflowing with pleasure as luke kissed all over his soft skin, making him feel so good.

"so good for daddy." mumbled against michael's skin and the boy breathed heavily, pushing his hips down so luke could go deeper to help him near his orgasm. 

skin slapping, loud moans and whimpers, the bed banging against the wall. 

michael felt the familiar start in stomach his stomach, and luke could tell michael was in need to release as his hole clenched tightly around his length, so he nearly pulled out, his tip only left before he slammed back him harshly. michael nearly screamed, heels of his feet digging into the bed and his nails cut luke's skin, causing the blonde to moan as well as he kept his pace up.

"d-daddy i'm close." michael panted, and luke nodded frantically, moving as fast as he could like his life depended on it. he brought his larger hands to michael's length and tugged at it a few times, giving one deep and slower thrust at the right spot. 

"come on princess, cum for daddy."

michael felt ecstatic as chills flew through his veins and his body stilled, his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut before he released all over their bodies, breathing heavily as gave a couple more sloppy trusts before he pulled out, getting on his knees and michael was the first to grab for luke's member and jerk him off before he was coming all over michael's stomach as well with a moan of his baby's name.

michael smiled, a quiet giggle escaping his lips as luke leaned down and pecked all over his soft face. "i love you michael."

"i love you too luke." michael said back, a big smile on his face and luke gave one more quick kiss before jumping off the large bed and quickly making his way to the bathroom, taking a hand towel and drenching a corner. michael sighed happily as he waited for his boyfriend, looking up at the ceiling.

he finally came back, cleaning off michael's chest and drying it quickly, giving one more kiss. he threw the pillows off the bed one by one, michael sitting up and adoring luke with a smile that never left until they were left with the two white pillows. luke laid back, pulling his feet under to covers and he nuzzled under, waiting for michael to do the same as he sat with open arms.

michael cuddled into those arms and they spent the night in silence, luke playing with the dyed blonde hair, not caring about the nights they yet had to turn off, and they found enough comfort in listening to each other breathe softly, sharing small kisses once and a while.

"i will always love you for whoever you are." luke promised, kissing michael's head as the boy began to drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> also on wattpad -alienlaur- x


End file.
